Secrets and Easter Eggs in GTA V
*''The following is a list of secrets, easter eggs, and hidden trivia references in Grand Theft Auto V. '' *''For a list of myths, see GTA Myths Wiki.'' ---- This page holds information regarding secrets and easter eggs in Grand Theft Auto V. Easter Eggs *The name of Trevor Phillips' business, TPI Enterprises, is an Australian company that processes opium poppies, as can be seen here. *Near the O'Neils' ranch, a yellow-green bumper (probably a 1st-gen Cavalcade) is seen in a barn with a Liberty City number plate - a reference to Grand Theft Auto IV. *If you call the number 1039-555-284 on the cellphone (you will need to wait a longer time than normal) you will hear a song that loops. *In North Yankton, underneath the train bridge the gang passes in the Prologue, there is a frozen creek. Frozen under the ice is an alien. , North Yankton.]] *In the mission Predator, Michael must use a sniper rifle fitted with a thermal scope to find the O'Neil brothers in the woods at night. If the player zooms in on the thermal heat dot on the bottom right, it appears to be Bigfoot standing still. Shooting it does nothing and it abruptly disappears after a few seconds. *Multiple UFOs can be seen, most of them only after 100% completion is obtained. Three are located somewhere in the sky and one off the northern coast of Paleto Bay, underwater, there is a large sunken flying saucer with sea plants growing on it. It can be reached via Submersible. *In Vinewood Hills, there is a juice stand with a big orange ball attached to the top. Shooting or walking into this ball will cause it to detach and roll off down the hill. *Another 'BIG Orange' Juice Stand can be found at the northwest corner of East Joshua Road and Route 13 (Senora Freeway) in Grapeseed and the San Chianski Mountain Range, respectively. *At the Yellow Jack Inn, there are bloody footsteps around the 8 ball pool table in the back. This is a possible reference to the serial killer Merle Abrahams and his obsession with the number '8'. *Between 23:00 and 0:00, a female ghost appears on the eastern peak of Mount Gordo. The ghost doesn't move or take damage, and will not react to the player being present or shooting it. While the ghost is present, the word "JOCK" is written in blood on the rock where the ghost stands. The ghost fades away if the player gets too close, and the bloody writing will disappear. Investigating online reveals that the ghost is Jock Cranley's wife, murdered by him. *When using the in-game Internet browser, the mouse cursor has its middle finger pointing up, instead of its index finger, appearing to give the player the finger. *If you access your phone in game and dial 948-555-0100, you will hear the dial-up internet sound. This is also the number you call for ZiT in GTA IV. The same will happen if the player dials any cheat codes from Grand Theft Auto IV ''and Episodes from Liberty City.'' *Once you have unlocked access to the Submersible, you can explore the seabed and discover a crashed jet airplane, the location of the jet is north-east from the peninsula in Paleto Forest, somewhat close to the parachute jump activity. Another sunken jet can be found just south of the Murrieta Oil Field. *By using the submersible , you can find the famous 'hatch' from the TV series LOST, which is located to the far east of the map, over the coast near the San Chianski Mountain Range. You can not get too close to the hatch by submersible nor diving, as the player/submerisble will be crushed . *Using a black light/UV light on the blueprint map that comes with the Collector's Edition of GTA V reveals markings, map legends, secrets and text. Most of the things that appear are pointing towards the existence of UFOs. Three of the collectible Space Ship Parts are also shown in the map. A full video regarding this easter egg can be seen here. *In Franklin's house, if you look in the far right corner next to his bed, behind the fan, you will find his pornography magazines. *In Trevor's trailer you can see a box of breakfast cereal next to the sink which looks strikingly similar to Sugar Puffs, a cereal from the United Kingdom. *As Franklin or Trevor , fire at Michael's house and he will call or text you angrily telling you to stop. *Also, if you sneak near his house as Franklin or Trevor, Michael will call or text you asking politely if you are sneaking around. *If the player follows a protagonist they are not playing as for too long, the one being followed will turn around and knock the other one out. *There is a blueprint of the beta map on a wall inside Franklin's safehouse. *There is a Panzer II Medium Tank among other wreckage submerged off the coast near the Humane Labs and Research building. The exact location is accessible by scuba diving in story mode, or by Submersible in GTA Online. A lack of visible rust compared to other wreckage suggests it was sunk recently or was very well maintained. The location of this easter egg can be found in this video. *If you go to the hatch, you'll hear someone knocking on the other side. This is a message in morse code which was translated by members of GTA Forums into "Hey you never call, how'd you fancy going bowling?". This is a reference to Roman Bellic. *In a spot in Strawberry, you will find a pathway on the side of the highway. If you continue going down that path, you will see the words "Turn Back" and an arrow pointing the way you came. If you go down the pathway on the pathway behind you, there will be the words "Nothing Here" in red paint on the wall. *When you gain access to the Submersible, take it to the top right of the map using a Cargobob, and lower it down into the water, there is a sunken submarine. The submarine is a lot bigger and longer than the Submersible and it's snapped apart. *There is a sunken truck off the coast of the Humane Labs and Research building, by the Panzer II Medium Tank, and there is body armor on the bonnet. *In East Los Santos, a snowman can be seen inside a Fridgit warehouse. *In Blaine County, a purple dinosaur that can be seen next to a diner looks like Barney from a 1980s or 1990s show. References to the GTA series *On the Speeder, the GPS shows a map of Liberty City. *In the first trailer, there is a number on the curb of a house for sale that says "2405". This is likely a reference to the birthday of the Houser brothers, who were both born on the 24th of May. *In Chamberlain Hills, close to Franklin's house, there is graffiti that reads "Welcome Back - We missed you last time", welcoming players back to San Andreas. *On the 2013 license plates of cars, the time-of-manufacture sticker says 'MAY'. This could be the original release date for the game which was confirmed to be in spring 2013, making May a plausible release date, or the month in which GTA V entered development. It could also, albeit less likely be a nod to the Houser brothers' birth month. *On the eastern side of the Del Perro Pier a piece of graffiti can be found reading 'Nothing to see here - groove along' accompanied by a small illustration of a smiling face. This may be a reference to a similar sign in Grand Theft Auto III. *A pedestrian can be heard saying when pulled out of a car: "I'm moving to Vice City!". *Go to the Yellow Jack Inn. As soon as you enter, turn left and behind door is a coat hanger with a jacket that closely resembles Niko Bellic's first brown jacket from behind. *In Franklin's apartment in Vinewood Hills, if you go to his bookshelf with the stereo on top and zoom in on the second cubbyhole at the bottom, you will see a book entitled "The Liberty Killing" and the face of Donald Love from Grand Theft Auto III. *There are multiple newspapers scattered around the map with pictures of Johnny Klebitz from The Lost and Damned appearing on the front, along with the headline "LOVE'S HATE RELATIONSHIP WITH THE TAXES". Some can be found on Merle Abrahams' house in Sandy Shores. *The Los Santos Country Club was established in 1992, a nod to the year of the setting of GTA San Andreas. *The San Andreas Flight School was established in 2004, the same year Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas was released. *In Trevor's Trailer at 0:55, the number on the locomotive reads "LS2004", also possibly a nod to when Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas was released. *During the mission Hood Safari, on the last turn before you get to Grove Street, you will see 3 peds riding BMX's down Grove Street away from the cul-de-sac. These 3 peds closely resemble C.J, Sweet and Big Smoke in the events of Sweet & Kendl mission. *There is a billboard of Toni, a woman who was the DJ of several radio stations in the 3D Universe. *One of the lines Michael will say after parking a car inside the garage of the mansion is "Daddy's back, bitches." This is the same line Dave Bosoy says at the very beginning of GTA IV. *In the first heist, Lester refers to an Eastern-European man living in Liberty City who went quiet. This could either mean that Niko has given up his life of crime to live a normal peaceful one, or that he was killed. It's more likely that after the ending of GTA IV, Niko had no more problems and settled down to a good life, considering he also has a Lifeinvader page himself. *Jimmy can be seen viewing Niko Bellic's LifeInvader page on his laptop while sitting at the dining table in his house. It is difficult to see the page in detail, however he appears to have Roman in his friends list and is stalking Burger Shot, possibly a humorous reference to the health system in GTA IV, wherein by the end of the game Niko would have eaten many burgers due to the player constantly replenishing his health. *During one of the fares for Downtown Cab Co, Franklin has to bring a guy down to the docks to deal with some bikers. They will be standing next to an Albany Emperor with a license plate reading "ROMANB", a reference to Roman Bellic and his cab company. *In a random event, you help two people get away from a robbery. One of the robbers is Irish and keeps saying that Liberty City was easier to rob. This robber turns out to be Packie from GTA IV. After this encounter he becomes a possible hire for a heist. During one of the heists Packie mentions that Niko is most likely dead but he does not know for a fact. *There is an advert featuring the artwork of one of The Twins painted on a building. *Multiple QUB3D machines from GTA IV can be found. *If you listen to Trevor's radio in his signature Bodhi you can hear a conversation between a truck driver and another who goes by the name Eddie Low, who was a serial killer that could be found in Alderney by Niko in GTA IV. *If the player goes into the Yellow Jack Inn in Sandy Shores, behind the counter will be several $50 bills hanging on the wall. Pictured on these bills is the artwork of Rochell'le that appeared on the disc and coverart of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *In Franklin's House in Vinewood Hills there are three Gold Records on the wall, one of which belongs to OG Loc from GTA San Andreas. There is also a Madd Dogg CD sitting on top of the DJ Booth, and a red and blue coloured artwork of Madd Dogg with MADD written across the bottom. *During the mission Derailed, a requirement is named "Better than CJ". This refers to the mission Wrong Side Of The Tracks in GTA San Andreas when CJ needs to follow a train. *On a wall next to the tunnel on Low Power Street, there is graffiti of Los Santos sprayed in the style of the original Grand Theft Auto 1 logo. *The character of Lenny Avery, an unscrupulous real estate developer, may be a reference to Avery Carrington from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *One of the business available to purchase, Pitchers, has a partial sample of the logo of Tony Prince's Hercules club. *One of the outfits available for heists, the boiler suit with the hockey mask, it's a clear reference to GTA Vice City's heist mission planned at the Malibu Club. *Among the buyable clothes for Michael, it is possible to give him the appearance of the default attire of Tommy Vercetti. *Along the water on Vespucci Beach, some beach towels have " I ♥ VC" on them, which is a reference to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *In the movie Capolavoro, the Heart of Liberty City is seen at part of it. *There's a wholesale & retail store in Textile City called Broker, a reference to the district of Broker in Liberty City from GTA IV. The shop also features a picture of Broker's skyline on its logo. *BJ Smith, minor character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, is referenced a couple of times: in the name of a recreation center and park in Chamberlain Hills (BJ Smith Recreational Center), and in the name of a convenience store in East Vinewood (BJ's Market). *In Lesters house, go to where his computers are. In the small hallway in the back area, there is a book call 'Surveillance' on the bookshelf. If you zoom up on it with your phone, you can see a picture of CJ. Its best to replay the mission Friend Request to do this. References to other video games Rockstar video games *In the Grand Theft Auto Online character creation menu, it is possible to get John Marston from Red Dead Redemption as your father. Red Dead Redemption was developed by Rockstar San Diego; the creator of the RAGE engine, and it is also a Rockstar Games' subsidiary. *At Vespucci Movie Masks in Vespucci Beach, there is a pig mask which similarly resembles Piggsy from Manhunt which is also made by Rockstar. In GTA Online you can also purchase a hockey mask which resembles those worn by members of the Skins and carnival masks resembling those worn by members of the Smilies. *In the Vanilla Unicorn strip club, a NPC will occasionally wear a blue jersey with the last name "Hopkins" referring to the Rockstar game Bully. *In Strawberry, under the freeway, there is a lot of graffiti on the walls. One of them resembles a silhouette of John Marston riding a horse at night time, with a full moon. John is the protagonist of the game Red Dead Redemption, another game developed and published by Rockstar. *There is a book case in the living room of Franklin's Vinewood house, with a few titles that stand out, like the book "Red Dead", by a J. Marston. "J. Marston" could refer to John's son Jack, who regularly reads books and stated that he may write a book himself one day. *There are two roads in Sandy Shores referencing towns in Red Dead Redemption, Cholla Springs Avenue and Armadillo Avenue. Algonquin Boulevard, a nod to the Algonquin borough of Liberty City, cuts through both. *The Elysian Fields Freeway in the game is a reference to the Elysian Fields Development company from L.A. Noire. *In the mission, The Paleto Score, on the drive to the bank, Michael mentioned that his first successful score was a heist twenty five years ago in the outskirts of Carcer City. This is another reference to Rockstar's game, Manhunt. *If you go to Sub Urban, you are able to buy a Hawaiian shirt very similar to the one Max Payne wears in Max Payne 3, which is another game created by Rockstar. *Sometimes when Michael enters his house, he will say "Honey, I'm Home!" This is the same line spoken by Max Payne during a cutscene as he enters his home before realizing it has been attacked. Similarly, Michael also has his home attacked during the mission Meltdown. *There is a Rent-A-Car agency named "Escalera". Escalera was a town in Red Dead Redemption. *The surname "De Santa" that the FIB gave to Michael Townley and his family is a reference to Vincente De Santa, a major Red Dead Redemption antagonist. References to other videogames *There are numerous billboards scattered around the game for the TV Show "Rehab Island". The commercial for the TV shows can also be found on TV. The logo in the middle looks similar to the logo from the game "Dead Island", with a marijuana leaf replacing the palm tree. *The game Jimmy De Santa plays in his room is called Righteous Slaughter 7. It is a parody of modern shooters, mostly mocking the Call of Duty series. *In Paleto Bay, there is a junkyard that contains some sort of machine with paint art that resembles Claptrap from the game Borderlands. *In Debra's condo There's a mural which says: "Live, Love, Laugh", over which Trevor writes "Eat, Shit, Die". This is an obvious reference to Duke Nukem's signature phrase "Eat shit and Die". It could just be Trevor's way of saying 'life' **In the same condo, in one of the bedrooms is a picture of a vintage map that looks strikingly similar to the one included in the special edition of Assassins Creed IV. *The Crowbar is similarly painted to the one used by Gordon Freeman in the Half-Life series. *There is graffiti in an alleyway in Downtown Vinewood (where the mission Bearing the Truth starts) on which, amongst multiple Kifflom rambles, is written "The fruit tree is a lie", referencing the iconic "The cake is a lie" catchphrase from the Portal series and possibly comparing it to the fruit tree in the Adam and Eve creation myth. *Two garden mushrooms can be seen in Denise Clinton's house, a short red mushroom and a tall green one, which could be a reference to Mario and Luigi in the Super Mario series. *Zombrex from the Dead Rising series can be heard on Weazel News. *In a radio ad for Pride Not Prejudice the announcer says that some shooters are set in hell, referencing the Doom series series, and that others are set in post-apocolyptic wastelands, probably referencing the Fallout series. *On the in-game website for "Toilet Cleaner" it is mentioned that another one of it's product names is "Demon Trigger". This is a possible reference to the Devil Trigger in the Devil May Cry series . References to other media *The mission Predator, may be a reference to the movie Predator in which the predator hunts down men one by one with thermal vsion. *Floyd's apartment, Trevor's first safehouse in Los Santos, is modeled upon Melanie's apartment from the movie "Jackie Brown" by Quentin Tarantino. Even the pictures on the kitchen's pillar are very similar to those depicted in the movie. *Sometimes, there can be some thrash of the Daily Rag newspaper. The title reads "Narwal? Bacon?", which is a reference to the saying "The Narwhal bacons at midnight". This is a reference to the popular website Reddit. *Trevor's calculator watch is a nod to Walter White from Breaking Bad, as both wear the exact same watch and both are in the methamphetamine business. *Some power stations have an orange sticker that says 1.21 GW (GW most likely an abbreviation of gigawatt), a very likely reference to the Back to the Future trilogy. *There are two churches (one in Pacific Bluffs and the other in Great Chaparral ) called Hill Valley Church. This is another reference to the Back to the Future trilogy as the three movies take place in a Californian fictitious city called Hill Valley. *There's an airline called MyFly. This could be a reference to Marty McFly, one of the main characters in Back To The Future. *There is a customized JB 700 armed with machine guns, tire spikes and a passenger ejector seat in one of Devin Weston's car jobs. This is a reference to James Bond's specially modified Aston Martin DB5 (on which the JB 700 is modeled) from the 1964 movie Goldfinger. * There is also an advertisement near Sandy Shores that mentions a company called, "J's Bonds". This is a reference to the main protagonist of the 007 franchise, James Bond. *If you go to the clothing store near Trevor's house, there is a jacket called "Champagne Driver Blouson," which has a crab on the back. This is a reference to the movie "Drive," as the main character wore the same jacket, with the only difference being that there was a scorpion on the back. *In Los Santos, you can find a Museum called Bishop's WTF?!, an obvious parody of the famous Ripley's Believe It Or Not! museums. *If you go to Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness, you will see a drug deal that has gone bad. If you go down a small slope, you will see a guy on the ground telling you to "stay away from the case." If you grab the case (which grants you $25,000), he still state that you are a dead man. This is a reference to the movie "No Country for Old Men," as one of the protagonists stumbles upon a drug deal gone bad and a case which contains $2,000,000. When the protagonist finds and takes the money, he discovers that a hitman (as well as the police and cartel) are out to recover the money. *In one of the discount stores, you can find a red jacket named "Overlooked red blouson", which is the jacket worn by Jack Torrance in the movie The Shining. ''The hotel where the Torrance family stays in the movie is also called ''The Overlook Hotel. *Lester owns a poster depicting a flying saucer and the phrase "Accept the truth", a reference to Fox Mulder's "I want to believe" poster in X-Files. *In the Tuner section of the available wheels in Los Santos Customs, there is a design called Fujiwara - a clear nod to the Initial D manga/anime. The wheel design is also based on the design used for the Toyota Corolla Trueno AE86 used in the anime/manga. *Also in the Tuner section of the wheels, one wheel is named "Stanced EG", a reference to a EG platform Honda Civic and a car culture. *Also in the Sports section of the available wheels, there is a design called Duper 7. This wheel design is based on Nissan GT-R models produced between 2007 and 2010. *There is a mansion (The Richman Mansion) that is based on the Playboy Mansion. *Sometimes when you switch to Trevor when not in a mission, he and another man in front of him will be riding a Faggio and Trevor will say, " We are scooter brothers! Scooooter brothers! ". This is a reference to 4PP (4PlayerPodcast) *In Strawberry, there is a graffiti in an alleyway that resembles the Nyan Cat. *During an optional tour in Downtown Vinewood, the Vinewood Tour lady will state that the mayor's office appeared during a "twenty-minute final dogfight to save Earth in the movie Invasion: Los Santos". The "dogfight to save Earth" is a reference to 1996 alien invasion movie Independence Day, which ends with a lengthy dogfight sequence, while the title Invasion: Los Santos is a reference to another alien invasion movie, Battle: Los Angeles. *In the desert in Sandy Shores, on a few rocks, a lot of the number 8 are inscribed. There is also an inscription which writes: " One is done, Two was fun, Three tried to run, Four called mom, Five's not alive, Six is nix, Seven's in heaven, 8 won't wait. " This may be a reference to Freddy Krueger's poem and this may have been written by a serial killer or rapist, possibly by Merle Abrahams. *Inside Lester's safehouse, before you leave his bedroom, take a right. There will be some action figures that closely resemble Master Chief from Halo, Superman and Black Adam from the DC Universe, presumably Han Solo from Star Wars and two other figures. Also, below the figures is a replica of the Excalibur sword. *There is a car tuning garage close to the Vanilla Unicorn called "Car Tune Network" a reference to the TV station Cartoon Network. *The subtle approach of the heist mission The Big Score is a reference to the film 'The Italian Job' where 3 Mini Coopers are used to carry out a heist to steal gold bars. However, the protagonists use four Gauntlets to steal gold. Still, both involve manipulating the traffic light system and armoured trucks. *In the mountains there is a Thelma and Louise Easter Egg. If you go to the right part of the mountains between 7:00 and 8:00 PM you see a vehicle similar to the one from the movie. A few feet behind the vehicle are a few police cars and a helicopter. You see an officer begin to approach the vehicle. As he gets closer the vehicle's engine starts and the car drives off of the edge of the cliff. This Easter Egg only happens if you are in a helicopter. You will not see it on foot however, if you approach the scene on foot from the bottom of the cliff, you will see the vehicle crash and it is possible that it can land on you. *During one of the main missions a pilot that is flying with Trevor will remark that the LSPD have come a long way concerning racism in the last two decades. The pilot may be referencing the events of Grand Theft Auto San Andreas and C.R.A.S.H. *While driving in Blaine County you will sometimes come across a parked camper van with two men dressed in chemical overalls standing nearby. One of the men is an older bald man with a goatee and glasses, the other is a younger man with a beanie hat on. This is an obvious reference to Breaking Bad depicting Walter White and Jesse Pinkman respectively. *On the radio station West Coast Classics, DJ Pooh talks about a new smartphone app called Digipun. This refers to Digimon. *Sometimes a person can be found outside the Vanilla Unicorn at night texting. When passing near him, one of the lines he might say is "I sent that bitch a smiley face, bitches love smiley faces!", referencing the popular line from the show The Boondocks. *There is a calendar inside the Merryweather base in Elysian Island (Seen over the safe in Stocks and Scares) with a picture of a Reefer and a caption saying "I'm on a boat!", referencing the Lonely Island song I'm on a Boat. *The theme of major heists in GTA V is heavily inspired by the 1995 film Heat, which is set in Los Angeles, the city Los Santos is based on. Michael De Santa seems to be loosely based on the film's main character, Neil McCauley, as both are seasoned bank robbers and leaders of crews; in fact, Michael's default gray suit is virtually identical to one that McCauley wears prominently during the film. Furthermore, the armored car heist in the game is an almost exact recreation of the opening sequence of the film. Devin Weston's habit of calling people "slick" is apparently another reference to Heat, in which the character Michael Ceritto is explicitly said to constantly refer to people using the term "slick". Also, you can make Michael De Santa look almost exactly like the protagonist from that film. *Marlowe Vineyards and Marlowe Drive's name is probably a nod to the character Phillip Marlowe, a famous fictional private eye from Raymond Chandler's novels. The settings in the novels were established mostly in Los Angeles. *The design used for the Organ Farm billboard in GTA V depicts a clutched bleeding heart similar to the one depicted on the Green Day album, American Idiot. *The dog that Franklin speaks to during Risk Assessment could possibly be a reference to the famous dog Lassie. It could also be a reference to the movie A Boy and His Dog. *If you stand around long enough in an Ammu-nation store, the cashier will mention something about "a pregnant lady who bought a flamethrower earlier", referencing the Blues Brothers. Adult Humour *In the Los Santos Country Club, there is a golf sign saying, "169 Yards". *"69" is graffitied on the back of the Vinewood Sign. *The name of the shop Liquor Ace sounds like "lick her ass" when said aloud. *The Lifeinvader commercial suggests that the Lifeinvader tablet can be used as a fleshlight. *The two tires used as the Tire Nutz logo line up with a silo behind them to form male genitals from a certain angle. *GTA V has 69 storyline missions. *In Vinewood Hills, there is a house (near the runaway bride's home) with a garden gnome leaning forward with his pants down, as if he is ready for anal sex/mooning. *In Michael's bedroom, there's a "kama sutra" book on the night table. *After switching to Michael in his home, sometimes when he suddenly enters his room and his wife is on bed, Amanda says that thought she had locked the door, and throws away a dildo, then goes to sleep. *Wiwang (wee wang) is the brand of various AC units installed on building rooftops. *The route layout for the "Freeway" street race resembles a crude drawing of a penis and testicles when viewed from above (best seen on the Rockstar Social Club page ). *On a billboard at San Andreas ave there's an advertisement for a show called prison bitches and a text that says break out before they break you in wich probably is a reference to people getting raped in jail. The show is shown on MeTV *In the construction site assassination mission (Mile High Club), a factory who developes the sites building materials is named Fap, which is a slang term for masturbation. *Fabien's Yoga positions represent the Kama Sutra. *In Exercising Demons-Franklin, when approaching Mary-Ann, she starts her counting on 69, and refers to the triathlon as a "Three-Way". *Having sex with a Prostitute will increase your stamina. *When seen from high above, the roller coasters tracks resemble male genitailia. *In all Rob's liquor stores there's an advertisement for Pisswasser with a girl having a bottle of beer in her mouth *If you go to any fruit stand in Blaine County or Sandy Shores, on a table you'll see two oranges together with a banana on top of it, resembling a penis. References to real life people and events *The 2011 London riots in the UK are mentioned on radio advertisements. *A hurricane flooding Liberty City can be heard on Weazel News, Radio Mirror Park, and Michael's TV during the Mr. Philips mission, referring to the recent Hurricane Sandy. *Syrian uprising mentioned by the host of Non Stop Pop 100.7. *Cold War mentioned on the radio. *Leonora Johnson's murder is a clear reference to the Black Dahlia murder: the victim, Elizabeth Short, was found murdered and severely mutilated on January 15, 1947 in Leimert Park, Los Angeles. Some of her wounds, like cuts on her breasts and portions of flesh removed, are similar to Leonora's. *There is a poster that includes a picture of Marilyn Monroe, Charles Chaplin, John Wayne and Elvis Presley. *Just outside of Sandy Shores is a small hill painted and engraved with many words and pictures relating to aliens and UFOs. One of the engravings is '6EQUJ5'. This is a reference to the famous Wow! signal, a mysterious and controversial radio signal from space detected in 1977 that many believe originated from an artificial interstellar source. *Mosley Auto Service in Strawberry Avenue is a reference to Max Mosley, former FIA President. *On the north shore of the Alamo Sea, north of the westernmost dock is a run down house with a tapdancing hillbilly outside. He is marked on your radar as a friend, while a woman sits nearby and watches on. This is a reference to Jesco White from the documentary "The Wild and Wonderful Whites of West Virginia". *Weazel News occasionally references the poor state of the healthcare program in the United States. *Bath Salts and cannibalism were mentioned in a radio segment advertising toilet cleaner, which is a reference to the Miami Cannibal Attack, in which a man suspected to be on bath salts attacked a man and bit off most of his face. *The new hundred dollar bill is mentioned in Radio Los Santos. *According to Curtis Weaver, there was a sit-in demostration outside The Exchange in Algonquin, Liberty City. Which is a reference of the Occupy Wall Street protest movement that started in New York City in 2011. *The Valentine's Day Massacre Special content pack is named after the Saint Valentine's Day Massacre - a gangland shooting which occurred on February 14, 1929. *The Gusenberg Sweeper is named after hitman Frank Gusenberg who was creamed by a Thompson submachine gun in the shooting. *There is a character model that looks exactly like Vin Diesel. Gallery xt7nP4d.jpg|Billboard of DJ Toni. Marston.jpg|"Red Dead", by J. Marston. DriveEasterEgg.jpg|Drive Easter Egg. YLfaffb.png|No Country for Old Men Easter Egg Location. Max Payne 3 Easter Egg.png|Max Payne 3 Easter Egg. DSC 0758.JPG|QUB3D from GTA IV. PB_mansion.png|Playboy Mansion. NIKO.jpg|Niko's LifeInvader page. San Andreas in GTA V2.jpg|GTA: San Andreas' Rochell'le pictured on $50 bills in the Yellow Jack bar. T&L .jpg|Thelma and Louise Easter egg. MMCCEPJW.jpg|A sign in the main drag of Los Santos depicting Marilyn Monroe, Charlie Chaplin, Elvis Presley, and John Wayne. GTAVvicecitytowel.jpg|A beach towel on Vespucci Beach, referencing Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Sign-GTAV-easteregg.jpg GTA V The Shining easter egg.png|The Shining jacket easter egg. vin.JPG|The Vin Diesel character model easter egg. Category:Secrets Category:Easter Eggs Category:GTA V